


The Alien You Deserve: Part 2

by Skyler10



Series: The Alien You Deserve [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Making Love, Matchmaker TARDIS, Sex in a TARDIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:32:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/pseuds/Skyler10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(This is the sequel to The Alien You Deserve, so naturally I recommend reading that little one-shot first, but you don't HAVE to.) </p><p>The Doctor unexpectedly takes the lead in moving their relationship forward into romance and the interfering!TARDIS helps Rose get him into bed. Be warned, shippers, here be smutty fluff. And not much else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Alien You Deserve: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Quotes from Alfred Lord Tennyson's “In Memoriam: 27,” and “She Walks in Beauty” by Lord Byron (if that wasn’t obvious. haha) Here’s the location at the beginning: http://www.christopherknopick.com/painted-desert-sunset/
> 
> Also, I pictured Ten because he's who I write, but I intentionally left it vague so feel free to picture any Doctor you like here!
> 
> Soundtrack: http://8tracks.com/skyler10fic/the-alien-you-deserve

* * *

_“No, how could she forget such interesting information as that: the Doctor saw himself as her perfect match. How very interesting. She could work with that, she thought as she drifted off to sleep. She could certainly work with that.”_

_([Part 1](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4614813))_

* * *

 

Neither of them quite forgot the conversation from that night. Confirmation of their mutual interest opened the floodgates. Over the next few days, they held hands more, flirted considerably more heavily and she definitely caught him staring at her chest. The only thing keeping her from grabbing him and snogging him silly was that she didn’t want to push him too far too fast. So when – during a particularly lovely sunset after being chased out of town by primitive locals – he noted their survival with a celebratory snog, who was she to argue?

He pulled away from her welcoming lips an inch at a time as if forcing himself to stop. She opened her eyes, conceding that the kiss was over and it was back to normal life. She noticed it was getting dark quickly here in the desert and assumed his next words would be a fumbling excuse about needing to get home to the TARDIS.

“Rose Tyler,” he began breathlessly, “how would you like to go on a date with me? A proper humany date.”

Rose blinked as she processed the unlikely question. She observed his hopefulness and doubt, and realized she hadn’t answered yet.

“No burning planets?” she teased. He visibly relaxed in relief.

“Time Lord’s honor.” He winked and held up an odd crossed-finger signal with a goofy grin.

“Alright then. Where are we going?”

“You’re going to love it.” He beamed at her the way only he could. The way that made her feel like the only girl in the universe who mattered. She’d always dismissed that feeling as her fantasies taking over, but here on this cliff, overlooking a landscape that looked more like a painting than real life, she let her wishful thinking linger. After all, she could still taste him on her lips.

\-------

It was the jazz revival of the century. The 1923th century, to be precise, which was fitting. Two cocktails and a dozen dances later, the Doctor and Rose were equally close to being giddy with excitement and thrown out of the ballroom for indecent behavior.

“Really?” Rose asked when a security officer handed over her coat with more force than necessary. “I mean, we were only kissing… a bit.”

“Ah, yes. I seem to have forgotten that wasn’t allowed here in this particular era.” The Doctor tugged on his earlobe.

“How did you forget that?” she asked through a forced smile at their unyielding police escort.

“I was distracted!”

“By what, exactly?”

“I should probably wait until we’re home to answer that particular question.”

“OH.” Rose blushed in mixed embarrassment and delight.

The Doctor simply nodded to the policeman and raised his eyebrows as a less-than-subtle explanation for his coyness. Rose swore she caught a tiny sympathetic smile playing on the stoic officer’s lips.

They were left to their own devices once they reached the street.

“TARDIS should be five miles that-a-way.” The Doctor pointed.

Rose’s face fell. The walk to the city centre had been pleasant in her trainers and casual clothes with her heels and sparkling flapper getup in her messenger bag. But said bag was currently hidden in a loo she meant to revisit before leaving. And with certainly no chance of risking a return to the building, she was facing five miles in heels that weren’t in the same galaxy as comfortable after hours of dancing.

The Doctor saw her hesitancy and her despair directed toward her feet. The wheels were slow to turn, but finally she saw him get there.

“We should take a cab!” he proclaimed, proud of himself for such a chivalrous deduction.

“No arguments from me.”

He searched nearby traffic and waved at an available cab on the wrong side of the street. The driver indicated he would turn around and be there in a moment. Just then, a semi-historically accurate clock sticking out from a building across the street lit up as it struck the hour.

“Rose!” the Doctor whispered in awe. “Look!”

She tried to follow his fascination but couldn’t see anything unusual about the enhanced antique cars whizzing past or the couples walking arm in arm on the opposite sidewalk.

“Two a.m.” He met her questioning eyes as they searched his. “Sarah Clark and Stuart Hoskins told me that’s how they met. Catching a taxi on a street corner at two in the morning. I said I’d never had a life like that.”

Rose smiled at his excited nostalgia.

“And now?” she prompted.

“Now.” He leaned down and Rose’s lips parted automatically, as if they had been doing this much longer than two days. “Now, I have you.”

“You certainly do,” she exhaled in anticipation and rose up as high as she could to meet him. Unfortunately, this threw off her balance and she clung tightly to his lapel for support. His strong hands supported her lower back. Very low on her back.

“Oi, you two gonna get in or not?” the cab driver huffed.

“After you, Dame Rose.” The Doctor held open the door and winked.

“Thank you, Sir Doctor,” she returned with a wink of her own.

She normally wasn’t one for traditional formality on dates, but the adoration in his attentions struck her heart. When she was with him like this, she could imagine she really was the refined nobility the title suggested and not an estate chav she’d been called her whole life.

\------

On the way home, he held her close against the chill of the breeze whipping through the open cab windows. She sighed in contentment, though butterflies in her stomach told her this wonderful night may or may not be over yet. She wasn’t sure which she’d prefer: to be content with a simple kiss goodnight or risk revealing her body and soul even further to this wonderful, daft, dangerous, adorable alien who was tracing light circles with his finger on her shoulder.

He walked her to her bedroom, which was both a pleasant and encouraging surprise. Upon reaching their destination, however, they reached the inevitable fork in the road.

“Um, so…” Rose fumbled until she found a route that sounded neither anxious nor desperate. “Doctor, thank you. Tonight was… wow.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.” She beamed, already replaying the memories in her mind.

“As far as dates go then, that was?” He wasn’t fishing, she noted. He genuinely needed the reassurance.

“Fantastic. Incredible. Perfect.”

“Not one attack or evil madman or jail cell in 24 linear hours! I think that’s a new record for us.”

“And no burning planets. Just like you promised.”

“Always love a night like this. Where everyone lives and the universe is ok on her own for a few hours. Certainly could use more of those, we could.”

She realized he was stalling as he placed an arm against her doorframe and leaned down so he could look directly into her eyes. She tried to read his emotions as she sometimes could. Tonight she saw the usual fathomless depths of centuries and scars and loss, but also – dare she say it – love? And desire. Certainly the unmistakable dilation of his pupils, the wetting of lips, the magnetic pull of their bodies… all combined to make up her mind for her.

“Night doesn’t have to be over. You could come inside, if you want,” she offered breathily before hearing herself and giggling a bit. “Blimey, that sounded cheesy.”

“Mmmm,” he agreed, but wasn’t backing away. “And it sounded an awful lot like an invitation, Miss Tyler.”

“Maybe it was.”

“Then maybe I accept.”

“Ok.” She just stared at him for a minute as her brain short-circuited trying to process this new development.

“Rose?”

“Yeah, inside, yes.” She turned the handle and stumbled in the door, having long forgotten about her pinching heels.

“Alright there?” he chuckled, steadying her with hands on her waist.

“Great,” she choked out. _“Smooth, Rose,”_ she mentally chastised.

She collected herself and processed step-by-step where to go from here.

“Think it’s time for these to go.” She sat on the bed and ripped off her shoes with relish. “Feel free to… um… get comfortable. I’ll just be a mo.”

She carefully blocked his view of the items she pulled out of her dresser and slipped into the en suite. An extra toothbrush sat next to hers and a pair of men’s jim jam bottoms was carefully folded on the counter. Rose patted the TARDIS in gratitude for the show of approval. Her heart skipped a beat, however, when she noticed her birth control pack sitting out in plain sight.

“Thanks for the reminder,” she told the TARDIS, “but what if HE had come in here first?”

The TARDIS hummed a laugh. Rose decided to let it go, but took note that the sentient ship wasn’t above pushing the bounds of privacy among her residents.

Wrapped in her dressing gown, Rose reentered the bedroom and nodded toward the en suite. “She moved your stuff in there. Hope that’s alright.”

With no explanation needed of who “she” was, the Doctor simply raised an eyebrow and nodded once.

While Rose waited, she busied herself with indecision. Let him untie the silk dressing gown or surprise him as soon as he opened the door? Should she lie wantonly across the bed in a sexy position like in the movies? What WAS a sexy position from that angle? Oh god, what did he even consider sexy? Not only had they never discussed this step, he wasn’t even human. What if everything she knew about being with a man was wrong for him? What if the turn-ons she was used to were completely different for Time Lords? He _was_ clear about what her invitation to “come in” included… wasn’t he?

She played with the sash of her dressing gown as she worried her lip. She had just subconsciously untied it completely as the sound of the door opening made her jump.

She drank in his bare chest, his lean muscles as he stretched an arm up to nervously scratch at his head, his captivation at an area distinctly south of her face.

Oh. She was standing there next to the bed, dressing gown open to reveal her never-before-worn black lace lingerie. She remembered now that she only bought it at an American mall in sexually-frustrated retaliation for his clueless public rant against the pointlessness of scraps of fabric meant to be taken off nearly as soon as you put them on. The look on his face had been completely worth it when she emerged from the store and skipped up to him with the tell-tale pink-on-pink striped bag swinging from her hand.

The current look on his face was an entirely different story. One with no memory of ever calling lingerie anything less than a gift from the gods.

He swallowed and fought to keep his eyes from wandering. Too much.

She stepped toward him despite a flash of timidity and vulnerability telling her to bury herself under the covers. The TARDIS dimmed the lights on her own and Rose noticed the room was lined with candles. Romantic music began to play from the ceiling. A rose petal floated down and landed right on the Doctor’s nose, making him go cross-eyed. It was too much and they both burst out laughing.

The Doctor closed his eyes for a second, communicating with his ship. She hummed in disappointment, but no more rose petals fell and the music faded out.

Rose crossed the room and smiled up at him, this man she loved with her whole heart, though she only had one to give.

He whispered her name reverently, all mirth gone from his tone. “Is this alright? We haven’t really talked…”

“What do you think?” she teased.

He brushed a hand through her hair and she closed her eyes at the sensation.

“I’ve wanted this for so long,” he confessed. “Feared this.”

“Why fear?” she asked, nearly lost to his caresses.

“Because everything – everyone – I love gets taken away.” He was whispering directly in her ear now, his cheek pressed against hers. Her heart broke for him, even as it swelled in joy at the implication of his words.

“And now?” She echoed her question from an hour ago, standing on a street corner at 2 a.m. catching a taxi with this man who had and would outlive her by a thousand years.

The unspoken words passed between them. Nothing had changed. She was still human. Her life still a blink of an eye compared to his. Especially with their lifestyle, there were no guarantees. She had almost died a few times already. She remembered a Dalek in Utah, for one example, a Dalek that saw the love between them long before they acknowledged it.

“I hold it true, whate'er befall; I feel it, when I sorrow most; 'Tis better to have loved and lost; Than never to have loved at all,” he quoted.

“Tennyson,” she replied.

“Very good. You have been listening.”

“I _always_ listen,” she insisted.

“Then why do you ask me to repeat myself so often?”

“Well, one, just because I listen doesn’t mean I understand it, and two, I… I just like the sound of your voice.”

His smile returned at the compliment.

“I love it,” she continued. “I love everything about you.”

This was the permission he had apparently been waiting for.

He bent down to kiss her. The dressing gown slid the rest of the way off in the process, but neither of them noticed it happening or who had initiated the undressing. He surprised her by sweeping her off her feet. Literally. He carried a giggling black-lace-clad Rose Tyler to the bed and deposited her on the soft duvet with a bounce. He climbed up next to her and continued their frankly magnificent snogging. She had a thought and as much as her body tried to tamp it down in favor of current activities, her mind couldn’t help itself.

“Doctor, you know how you said I deserved someone better, someone special?”

“Yes, about that,” he hedged. “I know I was rather forward…”

“In describing yourself?” Rose couldn’t help but giggle at bit at his expense as she traced a hand down his spine.

The Doctor swallowed. “I didn’t necessarily say, though I admit I heavily implied, but that wasn’t my intention. Originally.”

“I was just going to ask, why me? I mean, you’re this amazing Time Lord with all the universe at your command. I didn’t even finish my A-levels.”

“That doesn’t matter.” He furrowed his brow at her self-doubt. “Not to me. I failed my TARDIS piloting courses and look at where we are now!”

“Doctor. You could have any girl in the universe, though. Anyone from all of history. It just makes me wonder how… you know?”

Rose shyly met his gaze that said so much more than his lips about his feelings for her. Instead of those three little words strung together directly, he went with the most lighthearted, yet sincere, answer he could give.

“Well, for one, my ship adores you. She even put in that window because she knows you missed the natural light.” He tilted his head toward the starry view out the non-existent opening.

“Aw, thanks,” she told the wall fondly. “I’m quite taken with her as well.”

“And that. That’s another reason. You must know I’ve had human companions before, but none who took to time travel, to this lifestyle as well as… well, it’s like you were born for this. I’ve never seen anything like it.”

That made her blush and she kissed him for his kind words. This loosened his gob a bit.

“You amaze me. In every way. Captivate me.”

His hands began to roam as he kissed her more.

“Every inch of you. What makes you smile, what takes your breath away, what makes you…”

She cut him off with a gasp as his fingers worshipped the sensitive skin of her breast.

“Rose…” He lowered his hands to tug at her bra clasp. She gladly rid herself of it and he was on her again, this time with renewed devotion and his lips joining in on the fun.

“So perfect,” he whispered against her clavicle. She felt much the same about his touch.

She tugged on his drawstring now, tit-for-tat in her intent. She got it loose and pushed the waistband down past his bum. He relented long enough to pull the jim jams off all the way, but when he came back down, he positioned himself right over her, his boxer brief-covered hardness between her thighs in just the right place. He sucked lightly but passionately on her shoulder, nipping enough to leave a mark, but she didn’t mind. It wasn’t high enough to be noticeable with a T-shirt. Not to mention, a dark, primal part of her very much liked the idea of being marked as his. She decided to return the favor.

She was doing rather well, if she did say so herself, when she licked a particularly sensitive trail up his neck and his hips bucked into her. They both moaned at the contact and he did it again. The thin fabric of both of their pants did nothing to hide his need for her and she was pulling at his elastic waistband before her mind could catch up with her hands.

“Off,” she demanded.

He shook his head and backed away, trailing fingers down her body as he went. The remaining black lace didn’t stop him and the fabric of her knickers against her wet center made her gasp. He traced the little bows on each side before hooking the top of the scrap of fabric with his fingertips and dragging it slowly over her thighs. Had it been a drastically different situation, she would have teased him for the rant that inspired the purchase of the knickers in the first place, but his fingers had returned to her center and she was entirely too far gone to explain her side of that story.

At some point, she had closed her eyes. She blinked them open as she heard herself moan his name, just in time to see his tongue dart out to wet his lips. His lips and tongue took her arousal to record heights.

“Bloody hell. You taste so good,” he cursed with hot breath against her inner thigh. He returned to his treat with fervor.

“Doctor, please,” she begged, beyond caring about how desperate she sounded. “I want you.”

“You have me, Rose. Always yours. Only yours,” he murmured between flicks of his tongue.

The scratch of lace against her thigh told her the knickers were still bunched in his fist. She knew it was probably because he had been too distracted to realize he hadn’t dropped them, but she imagined him wanting to… what? Keep them as a souvenir? Check her size to buy her more sexy “scraps of fabric” he clearly liked? A visual of him tucking the black lace into his spatially transcendent pockets – for research purposes, of course – sent her even closer to the edge. But she wanted their first time together to be, well, together.

“I want you up here.” She shook her head as she struggled to express herself. “I want you inside me.”

At this, his head shot up at near-comical speed. She would have laughed if not for the way he was licking her wetness from his lips. He sat up and she followed, tracing a light finger over his bulging erection over the fabric of his pants.

“Please,” she asked again.

He didn’t hesitate this time, ridding himself of the last remaining clothing between them with none of his Time Lord grace. She almost laughed again when he nearly fell off the bed, which would certainly have been poor timing considering she was now staring directly at the impressive evidence of his arousal. She tried for something flirty and sexy and dirty, but was sorely disappointed in her feminine prowess when all that came out of her mouth at this crucial moment was a husky, breathy:

“Hello there.”

Combined with her unhidden lust, it must have done the trick anyway because he was smirking at her and pulling her down to lie under him again.

“Shit. Didn’t think about…” His eyes widened, causing hers to do the same, and he pulled back. “Condom.”

She calmed her nerves and let out a laugh of relief. He wasn’t second guessing this, as she had been waiting for him to do at any point in the night.

“Doctor, I’m on the pill. Have been for a long time now.”

“Which pill?”

“THE pill. Birth control. That is… compatible with you, right?”

“Oh! Ah. Yes. All good. Good. Good good.” He nodded. “I mean, for now. That’s good. Not that it has to be good forever if you want… I… just thought you should know we can. If that’s something… far, far in the future… Anyway, just an interesting fact for your day, er, night. And-”

“Doctor,” she interrupted. “I believe we were somewhere… Just. About. Here.” She ran a hand along his erection, which was softening the longer he spoke about family planning. At her touch, he was back at full attention. In her mind, she tucked away the information that she and the Doctor were biologically compatible like that and once again thanked the TARDIS for reminding her to take her pill tonight as a heads-up about this news. She would have plenty of time later to make sense of his “far in the future” comment.

“Mmmm, Rose,” he groaned at her stroking. It quickly made the list of her favorite sounds. He snaked a hand down to touch her again, for which she was infinitely grateful. Her eager little clit was happy at the attention, and she was quickly back where she had been before when his mouth was on her.

He positioned himself and ran a hand down her leg in wordless communication. She wrapped herself around him and rocked her hips as she adjusted. In a stroke of luck, his tip ran through her folds and he bucked into her clit.

“Fuck,” she breathed. “Now, god yes, please now.”

He entered her gently, determined to make slow, passionate love to her this first time no matter how many little needy noises escaped her. She finally grasped his bum and sent him deeper. They adjusted to the sensation, her to the brief ache and stretching, him to her overwhelming warmth, she guessed. She hardly noticed the variation in body temperature between them, but with his heightened senses, there was no telling how different this experience was for him.

He began thrusting, in and out and in and out, setting up a rhythm that felt as natural to her as her own heartbeat. She always knew her first time with the Doctor would be special, but could never have known how right it felt. How they simply fit. As if they were made to do this, each body crafted to bring pleasure to the other.

He sucked on her lower lip in time with his thrusts and her hips began to make a small circular motion as she met him. Their tongues dueled until the rocking of their bodies became too intense.

“More fast, good,” she panted. “Harder, yes, more you. _Doctor_!”

Her nonsensical babbling pleas were somehow intelligible to him and evidently a noticeable turn-on. He drove into her faster and harder, as requested, making her so close she could taste it. Her hips resumed their grinding, which turned out to be less selfish than she might have anticipated.

“Right there,” he groaned. “Fuck, Rose. Please, are you?”

She answered him by calling his name so loudly she was grateful they were light-years away from any neighbors. Her fingernails dug into his back as her inner muscles pulsed around him, and his face contorted in pleasure. Just as she was coming down from the high, he released into her and she threw her head back against the pillow in continued ecstasy.

“Rose, Rose, Rose, Rose.” His soft mantra registered to her ears just as it was ending and she realized he was shouting it a moment before. He collapsed partially on top of her. Not enough to crush her but enough that they were still connected, skin-on-skin, as close as they could be.

She absent-mindedly stroked the vertebrae of his neck until he lifted his head to kiss her soundly. If there were any lingering doubts about his commitment or affection, he kissed them away in that moment of bliss. That said, when he pulled out of her as he softened and rolled to the side, she hesitated for the briefest second out of habit. This was always the point in the night when Mickey would begin snoring or Jimmy would leave for a smoke without a word.

The Doctor’s arms wrapped around her like an anchor and she molded her body to his.

“Mmm,” he hummed. “Post-coital cuddle.”

“Wha?” she giggled.

“New second favorite activity. Following my new top favorite activity. So many new favorites tonight, Rose Tyler.”

“Like what?”

“Oh now you’re just fishing,” he chuckled and nuzzled her hair.

“Seriously. Good?”

“Seriously good,” he affirmed. “No, much better than that. Much much, so much.”

“Fantastic?” she offered cheekily. “You certainly are.”

“I aim to please, my love.”

She wiggled in happiness at his endearment. They stayed snuggled together until they drifted off together in pure contentment.

\------

Rose awoke not 10 minutes later at the feeling of a Doctor-sized weight lifting off his side of the bed. Fear that he was leaving shot through the haze of her drowsiness.

“Wait, where you goin’?” She reached out for him blindly and her hand collided with his back. He chuckled softly and grabbed her hand for a reassuring squeeze.

“Just going to clean up. I’ll be right back.”

She nodded in understanding so he trailed his fingers down her arm until they reached her fingertips before removing his touch. She let her hand fall back to the mattress as he turned and gave her a marvelous view of his backside.

A few minutes later, she heard the soft click of the opening en suite door, and he padded back to bed with a little more swagger in his bare hips than was entirely necessary. Rose felt the uncomfortable sticky mess between her thighs as she shifted to allow him space to climb back under the sheets. She sighed, but decided he had the right idea. She reluctantly stood and pulled on her short silk dressing gown to take her turn cleaning up. She knew she shouldn’t feel self-conscious around him, not after that, but she wasn’t quite to the brazen nakedness stage just yet.

When she returned, he was still awake waiting for her, a ready adoring smile on his face in the dying candlelight. The butterflies returned to her stomach as she remembered his declarations earlier in the night. Her dressing gown brushed against her upper thighs and she looked down to find she was bathed in simulated moonlight from the TARDIS’ imaginary window.

“She walks in beauty, like the night; Of cloudless climes and starry skies; And all that's best of dark and bright; Meet in her aspect and her eyes” he quoted.

“Mmm. Keats? No. I know this one. Byron.” She didn’t miss the way he licked his lips as she shed her dressing gown.

“Ding ding ding. You’ve got it.”

“See? I am learning something being with you.” She was back beside him now, curling her body around his as he enveloped her in his arms. She could hardly believe it was the first time they had done this. It felt so right, so routine. As perfect as it was, it wasn’t like the movies. There was no drama or secret tryst or firecracker show. No soaring romantic soundtrack (after he had kicked his sentient timeship out of the bedroom). It was just… home.

“Just to think Rose, he was only 19 when he published his first book of poetry.” He was still going on about Byron, then. Not regretting, not too scared, not pushing her away or retreating behind his expertly crafted emotional shields. Hope bubbled up within her. Maybe she could let herself have this. No matter how long they had together. She felt her heart slip further into the palm of his hand as she quipped out a reply.

“That’s nothing. I was abducted by an alien when I was 19.”

“Oi, voluntarily!” His tone still fell well within the bounds of flirty banter, but she knew him well enough to detect the hint of insecurity behind it. Not as unaffected by this change in their relationship as he pretended to be, then.

“Fine, I was _voluntarily_ abducted by an alien when I was 19. It was wonderful,” she sighed and cuddled closer to emphasize her happiness.

“Best decision you’ve ever made. Right?” He stroked her back in a hypnotically soothing rhythm.

“Quite right,” she mumbled as his caress lulled her to sleep.

He waited a moment, but she heard it anyway, filtering into her dreams.

“You know what I said the other evening in the library? I’m going to prove it to you every day and every night. I’m going to do everything I can to be him…” He kissed her forehead lightly and settled in for an indulgently human-length night of sleep. “The alien you deserve.”

 


End file.
